L'Appel d'urgence
by Xirim
Summary: Yumi a une habitude secrète. Une habitude surprenante et assez gênante à expliquer. Un soir, Jérémie l'appelle à l'usine pour une mission sur Lyoko. Yumi part précipitamment de chez elle et réalise trop tard que son habitude lui a joué un mauvais tour.
1. L'Appel

Yumi est chez elle, dans la salle de bain. Elle se nettoie le visage avec un linge lorsque son cellulaire sonne. Elle décroche d'une main.

YUMI: Allô?

JÉRÉMIE: Yumi, c'est Jérémie. XANA a encore lancé une attaque.

YUMI: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cette fois?

JÉRÉMIE: C'est un peu bizarre. Il a pris le contrôle de toutes les chaises du collège et il les a assemblées en un monstre destructeur qui terrorise la ville.

YUMI: Ça ressemble au nounours de l'épisode 1, mais en plus ridicule. XANA aurait aussi bien pu faire un monstre avec… je sais pas… des boîtes de nourriture.

JÉRÉMIE: Ridicule ou pas, des vies sont en danger. Viens le plus vite possible.

YUMI: Compris. Je vous retrouve à l'usine.

La Lyoko-guerrière pose son cellulaire et finit de se laver la face. Elle quitte la salle de bain et descend l'escalier. Yumi réalise alors qu'elle a oublié son cellulaire, mais ce n'est pas important. Elle le récupèrera après le retour vers le passé. Une fois qu'elle est en bas, sa mère, Akiko, remarque sa présence.

AKIKO: Yumi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais en…

YUMI: (Elle interrompt sa mère.) Mes amis m'ont appelée. Ils ont besoin de moi maintenant.

AKIKO: Attends! Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça!

Yumi ignore sa mère. Il faut qu'elle aille sauver le monde; elle n'a pas le temps de justifier son départ. Elle quitte la maison en courant. Akiko tente de la rattraper, mais en vain. Les autres se fient à Yumi; elle doit les rejoindre le plus vite possible. Sur son trajet, il lui semble que les gens la regardent avec une expression de surprise, comme s'ils étaient choqués. Mais ce n'est qu'une vague impression, et Yumi ne s'en soucie aucunement. Elle est concentrée sur sa mission. Enfin, elle atteint la rivière. Elle franchit le pont de l'usine, se précipite dans l'ascenseur et descend au laboratoire.

Dans le Désert, Odd et Ulrich sont cernés par les monstres de XANA. Tant bien que mal, ils se protègent des tirs ennemis derrière des rochers. Échappant à leur attention, un kankrelat contourne les rochers et trouve Aelita, qui, jusqu'ici, est restée plantée sans rien faire derrière ses amis. Elle remarque le kankrelat. Comme le dicte son instinct de survie de princesse rose, elle pousse un petit «Oh!» de terreur et se fige sur place, ce qui assure le kankrelat qu'elle sera une cible ridiculement facile. Le monstre arme son tir. Heureusement, Ulrich a été alerté par le gémissement d'Aelita. Il se jette sur elle pour la pousser hors de la trajectoire du tir. Ce faisant, il reçoit le coup à sa place.

JÉRÉMIE: Ulrich, tu as trente points de vie. Fais attention!

Ulrich se relève, empoigne son sabre et coupe le kankrelat en deux avant qu'il attaque à nouveau.

ULRICH: Ce serait plus facile si ta princesse faisait un effort pour sauver ses fesses toute seule.

JÉRÉMIE: Yumi va bientôt arriver. En attendant, personne ne doit être dévirtualisé. (Justement, le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur avertit Jérémie de l'arrivée de Yumi.) Enfin, Yumi. Odd et Ulrich sont en difficulté sur Lyoko. (Il se tourne vers elle.) Ils ont… Heu… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es…

YUMI: (en se regardant) De quoi tu parl… AH!


	2. Un oubli gênant

Yumi a une habitude secrète. Elle n'en a jamais parlé à qui que soit, tant ça paraîtrait bizarre. Chaque soir, dans la salle de bain, elle libère ses jambes et ses hanches de l'étreinte désagréable de son pantalon. Toute la journée, Yumi endure la pénible sensation de contrainte imposée par ce vêtement, mais, une fois à l'abri des regards et des jugements, la Japonaise extirpe ses pieds de ses souliers et arrache ses jambes à leur carcan de tissu.

Une fois en petite culotte, Yumi jouit d'un bien-être et d'un soulagement au-delà de l'imagination. Pendant de longues minutes, elle profite pleinement du confort dont la prive son pantalon. Parfois, elle fait des pas de danse pour dégourdir ses jambes emprisonnées pendant des heures. Et en dansant, elle chante pour elle-même «Libérée! Déshabillée! Je ne me vêtirai plus jamais». À ces mots, Yumi s'évade de son chandail et se réjouit de l'absence de contrainte qu'elle ressent en petite tenue.

Au moment où Jérémie a appelé, Yumi avait complété la première étape, c'est-à-dire se débarrasser de son pantalon. Dans l'urgence de la situation, elle n'a pensé qu'à une chose: foncer vers l'usine immédiatement pour accomplir son devoir de Lyoko-guerrière. Ainsi, Yumi a totalement oublié qu'elle n'était pas décente quand elle est partie de chez elle. Sa mère a voulu l'en avertir, mais Yumi l'a ignorée. Ensuite, des gens l'ont vue courir à moitié habillée, d'où l'expression choquée qu'elle a remarquée. Enfin, Yumi s'est retrouvée à l'usine devant Jérémie sans son pantalon.

JÉRÉMIE: (Il se met à fixer l'écran pour ne pas regarder Yumi.) Yumi… Je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose.

YUMI: (hésitante) Je… Je peux t'expliquer. Quand tu m'as appelée, j'ai compris qu'il y avait une urgence… et…

JÉRÉMIE: C'est bon. Je vois. Va dans un scanner. Personne ne saura après le retour vers le passé.

Toute humiliée, Yumi retourne dans l'ascenseur pour descendre à la salle des scanners.

Sur Lyoko, un mégatank franchit la ligne de défense des Lyoko-guerriers. Plus rien ne le sépare alors d'Aelita. Il la prend immédiatement pour cible. Pendant que le monstre arme son tir, la princesse rose terrorisée fixe son symbole de XANA, demeure totalement immobile et, surtout, ne câlisse absolument rien. Juste au moment où le mégatank fait feu, Odd se lance sur Aelita comme Ulrich l'a fait la dernière fois. Odd est frappé par le tir à la place de la princesse en détresse et perd tous ses points de vie.

Dans le monde réel, Yumi arrive à l'étage des scanners. Elle a hâte d'être sur Lyoko. Là, elle sera complètement habillée et ne sera plus gênée qu'on la voie. Yumi doit se dépêcher cependant. Odd ou Ulrich pourrait être dévirtualisé. Trop tard! Un des scanners occupés s'ouvre. C'est celui d'Odd. Yumi est au milieu de la pièce. Il l'aperçoit immédiatement.

ODD: Alors… Heu… Comme ça… on a voyagé léger pour venir ici.

Rouge de honte, Yumi est réduite à cacher sa bobette avec ses mains. Elle ne peut pas utiliser son chandail à cette fin: il ne cache même pas son nombril.

YUMI: Odd! Tu vas sortir d'ici et tu ne vas rien dire à personne!

ODD: Jérémie doit déjà le savoir.

YUMI: SORS ET NE ME REGARDE PAS!

Odd obéit. Il prend l'ascenseur sans jeter un œil à Yumi. Celle-ci se cache dans un scanner en attendant d'être virtualisée.


	3. Bogue vestimentaire

Le retour vers le passé ramène les Lyoko-guerriers en classe. Jusque-là, tout est normal. La tour a été désactivée, et l'attaque de XANA n'a jamais eu lieu. On peut donc s'attendre à une journée ordinaire. C'est la routine de la saison 1.

Après le cours, par contre, les choses prennent une tournure inattendue. Dans les couloirs, les élèves de Kadic se mettent à discuter comme si un évènement extraordinaire venait d'avoir lieu. Ce n'est pas l'ambiance habituelle du collège. Les Lyoko-guerriers perçoivent la surprise et l'incompréhension de leurs pairs.

Un groupe d'élèves leur apprend que, pendant le dernier cours, leur amie Yumi s'est retrouvée en bobette de manière inexpliquée. Quelqu'un a remarqué à un moment qu'elle ne portait pas de pantalon et l'a signalé à toute la classe. Yumi a ensuite caché sa petite culotte avec un cahier et a été accompagnée hors de la classe par l'enseignant. En écoutant ce récit, Odd tente sans succès de retenir son rire.

ULRICH: Jérémie, est-ce que le retour vers le passé a ramené Yumi en classe sans son pantalon?

Les Lyoko-guerriers ne se donnent pas la peine de s'éloigner des autres pour parler de ce qui a rapport avec le supercalculateur. Ils n'ont absolument pas peur que quelqu'un découvre leur secret. Alors, ils en parlent à voix haute tout près de leurs camarades de classe.

JÉRÉMIE: Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé à l'usine. Quand j'ai téléphoné à Yumi pour lui dire de venir, elle ne portait pas son pantalon et elle a oublié de le mettre. Elle n'y a pas pensé à cause de l'urgence du moment.

ODD: Ulrich! Imagine Yumi qui traverse la ville en petite culotte pour aller à l'usine. C'est exactement ça qui s'est passé!

ULRICH: (à Jérémie, ignorant Odd) Donc, elle a été virtualisée sans pantalon.

JÉRÉMIE: Justement! Dans la mémoire du supercalculateur, Yumi était en bobette, et c'est dans cet état qu'il l'a renvoyée dans le passé. Je suis sûr que c'est l'explication.

ULRICH: Penses-tu que tu peux changer ça?

Jérémie ne sait pas comment faire, mais il croit que c'est possible. Il n'a pas l'occasion de répondre à Ulrich cependant, car l'arrivée de Milly et de Tamiya interrompt la conversation.

MILLY: (Elle tient un microphone, et Tamiya la filme.) Excusez-nous. Vous devez savoir que votre amie Yumi s'est retrouvée en petite culotte en cours. Pas vrai?

ODD: Oh oui! (Il rit.) Et le plus drôle, c'est que c'est arrivé à Yumi! C'est pas du tout son genre! Là, elle passe pour une osti de guidoune.

ULRICH: Odd! Ça suffit!

MILLY: D'après ce qu'on dit, Yumi portait son pantalon quand elle est entrée dans la classe, mais il aurait disparu instantanément sans qu'on en connaisse la raison. Jérémie, en tant qu'esprit scientifique du collège, est-ce que tu peux proposer une hypothèse pour nous éclairer? (Elle approche le microphone de Jérémie.)

JÉRÉMIE: Hé bien… heu… Je pourrais me tromper, mais il est possible que la matrice inertielle des molécules du pantalon se soit détériorée extrêmement rapidement sous l'effet de l'énergie cinétique de distorsion engendrée par la défragmentation d'une fractale numérophysiologique en phase de dipolaire sinusoïdale.

L'hypothèse farfelue de Jérémie laisse chacun perplexe, autant Odd et Ulrich que Milly et Tamiya. Ils n'y ont rien compris et se demandent si ça a réellement du sens.

MILLY: (une fois l'hésitation passée) Merci, Jérémie. (Tamiya dirige la caméra vers Milly pour la filmer séparément.) L'histoire de la petite culotte de Yumi a suscité émoi, consternation et interrogation au collège. _Les Échos de Kadic_ suivront de près cette affaire et en communiqueront bientôt le développement.

Tamiya cesse de filmer.

TAMIYA: Milly, je pense que Jérémie s'est payé notre tête.

MILLY: C'est vrai que ce qu'il a dit n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

TAMIYA: Peu importe. C'est de lui que les élèves vont se moquer, et nous aurons amplement satisfait notre besoin d'attention.


	4. Une correction nécessaire

Jérémie se dirige vers l'usine avant que le groupe soit obligé de faire face aux remarques de Sissi. Dès qu'il arrive au laboratoire, il lance un retour vers le passé. Entre-temps, Yumi a subi l'humiliation de sa vie. Elle a dû patienter longtemps avant qu'on lui donne un morceau de tissus pour cacher sa bobette. Ensuite, on l'a accablée de questions pour comprendre comment son pantalon a soudainement disparu. C'était insupportable.

Enfin, la lumière blanche du retour vers le passé vient la délivrer. Yumi se retrouve dans sa chambre pendant la nuit. Elle porte exactement ce qu'elle avait sur elle au moment de sa virtualisation: ses sous-vêtements et son chandail. Heureusement, personne ne la voit maintenant. Malgré le soulagement, la honte est encore vive dans l'esprit de Yumi. Soudainement, elle est distraite de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son cellulaire. Elle décroche.

YUMI: Allô?

JÉRÉMIE: C'est Jérémie. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je nous ai ramenés à minuit la veille de l'attaque de XANA. À part nous, personne ne se rappellera l'incident.

YUMI: C'est pas trop tôt! Tu imagines pas à quel point c'était gênant.

JÉRÉMIE: J'ai fait ce que je pouvais. Il a fallu que j'aille à l'usine pour remonter le temps.

YUMI: Oui, c'est vrai. Merci. Mais explique-moi pourquoi je me suis retrouvée en bobette au collège.

JÉRÉMIE: Au moment de ta virtualisation, le supercalculateur t'a enregistrée sans pantalon. Dans sa mémoire, ton nouvel état a écrasé celui dans lequel tu étais avant l'attaque. C'est pour ça que tu es retournée dans le passé en petite culotte.

YUMI: Maintenant, j'espère que tu vas changer ça.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est sûr. Imagine que XANA attaque pendant la nuit et que je vous envoie sur Lyoko en pyjama. Je suis certain que c'est possible, mais je dois encore trouver comment faire.

YUMI: Bon. Ça me rassure.

JÉRÉMIE: Une dernière chose. Je veux comprendre comment tu as pu courir de chez toi à l'usine sans pantalon _et sans souliers_ sans jamais te rendre compte que tu avais oublié quelque chose.

Yumi raccroche. Jérémie n'a pas choisi le bon moment pour exprimer sa requête.

**Dans les épisodes 13, 19 et 25 de ****_Code Lyoko_****, on voit Yumi en bobette dans la salle de bain. Ça ne contribue absolument pas à l'intrigue; il n'y a aucune raison de la représenter ainsi. J'ai donc estimé que cette décision des animateurs méritait de servir de sujet à une parodie.**

**L'explication farfelue de la disparition du pantalon est inspirée de trois répliques de Jérémie:**

**«J'ai choisi un cheveu parce qu'il s'agit d'une structure anatomique simple, mais qui contient l'intégralité du code informatique d'Aelita selon une fractale connue dont les récurrences sont comparables au code génétique humain, ce qui m'a permis de faire un transfert numérophysiolgique sur une portion de programme ciblée à l'avance et préalablement défragmentée.» (Épisode 13 ****_D'un cheveu_****)**

**«J'te dis pas les bidouilles que j'ai dû faire. Déjà, défragmenter la matrice inertielle, ça suffisait pas. Il a fallu que je recompile toutes les corrélations ADN et que je…» (Épisode 25 ****_Code Terre_****)**

**«Et il faudra être à l'heure devant le supercalculateur. Sinon, tout est fichu. L'énergie de distorsion dipolaire entrera en phase de chromodynamique sinusoïdale.» (Épisode 70 ****_Skidbladnir_****)**


End file.
